Moonlit Lotus
by Calico134
Summary: Being a new apprentice is easier said than done. Lotuspaw was just hoping to make it through her apprenticeship and be the best warrior she could be. But apparently StarClan has other ideas.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Hailstar – dark gray tom with black spot; silver eyes

Deputy: Juniperleaf – beautiful ginger tabby with two white paws and chest; green eyes

Medicine Cat: Daysight – pale cream colored she-cat; brown eyes

**Apprentice**, Swallowpaw

Warriors:

Silentstorm – brown she-cat with darker tabby markings; dark amber eyes

**Apprentice**, Lotuspaw

Shrewtooth – black tom with white muzzle and legs; blue eyes

Rollingleaf – brown tom with white and ginger splotches; yellow eyes

**Apprentice**, Tansypaw

Midnightmoon – beautiful silver she-cat with white chest, belly, and paws; green eyes

**Apprentice**, Lionpaw

Hollowwind – dark gray tom with black horizontal stripes on flanks; brown eyes

**Apprentice**, Redpaw

Nightsky – black tom with tiny white spots; brown eyes

Greenspot – white tom with black circles around his eyes and black spots; green eyes

**Apprentice**, Heartpaw

Haliflower – silver she-cat with darker curved stripes and two front white paws; blue eyes

Featherwing – white she-cat with silver speckles; green eyes

Fallingstone – mottled brown tom with white underbelly; gray eyes

Frostwing – white she-cat with blue-gray stripes; blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Dapplepaw

Opalclaw – blue-gray she-cat with darker flecks on legs; light blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Coldpaw

Risingmoon – beautiful silver tabby with white chest and muzzle; brown eyes

Runepelt – light brown tom with darker splotches and black front paw; light blue eyes

Viperstrike – small black and white she-cat; brown eyes

Freespirit - snowy white she-cat with a fluffy, orange-dappled tail and short, feathery pelt; soft, jade-green eyes.

Apprentices:

Lionpaw – light brown tom with dark brown tabby markings; golden eyes

Tansypaw – black she-cat with white circles around eyes and tail tip; green eyes

Swallowpaw – brown tabby she-cat; brown eyes

Redpaw – bright ginger tom with white chest and belly; green eyes

Heartpaw – light brown tabby with winger paws and black tail-tip; one amber eye, one brown

Coldpaw – white she-cat with dapples of brown and black; green eyes

Lotuspaw – white she-cat with gray spots; beautiful brown eyes

Queens:

Songdrift – beautiful white she-cat with black neck, chest, and underbelly; blue eyes ((Mate: Rollingleaf//Kits: Tigerkit, Firekit, Tumblekit))

Bloomspirit – pale ginger she-cat with faint ginger tabby markings around her head; mossy green eyes ((Mate: Hailstar//Kits: Silentkit, Timberkit, Meadowkit))

Saphirestream – silver she-cat with black paws and white legs; amber eyes ((Mate: Greenspot//Kits: Rainkit, Pebblekit))

Snowwind – white she-cat with bluish stripes; blue eyes ((Mate: Nightsky//Kits: Silverkit, Flowerkit))

Rosespot – sandy brown she-cat; brown eyes ((Mate: Unknown//Kits: Moonkit, Starkit))

Kits:

Silentkit – deaf small gray tom; soft blue eyes

Meadowkit - beautiful marmalade she cat; bright green eyes

Timberkit - large dark brown tabby tom with white paws; amber eyes

Tigerkit - ginger tom with black stripes; green eyes

Firekit - vibrant ginger pelt; sky blue eyes

Moonkit - silvery grey she-cat with white crescent moon shaped mark on forehead; yellow eyes

Starkit - ginger she-cat with a white star shaped mark on forehead and silver stripe from star to tail tip; blue eyes

Rainkit - jet black she-cat with silver dash on forehead; sea green eyes

Pebblekit - feathery white and gray tom; soft green eyes

Tumblekit - brown tabby tom; bright blue eyes.

Elders:

Sandpelt - Once-pretty she-cat with sandy brown pelt; hazel eyes.

Dustwing - grey and brown tom; blue eyes and many scars. Oldest cat in ThunderClan.

Specklefur – deaf tortoiseshell she-cat; amber eyes


	2. Prologue

A snowy white she-cat bristled as she paced by the edge of a crystal pool. Her lovely brown eyes held anger and concern. Nearby a light brown tom watched her, his timid complex keeping him from speaking up. Though his eyes mimicked hers.

"Honeynose? Maybe you should calm down." He spoke at last.

"How can I? What he plans to do is unacceptable! I can't let him go through with it!" she hissed.

"There's nothing we can do. Just because we're StarClan doesn't mean we can change what's already coming."

"That's it! Softclaw, we can choose a cat to prevent it! And I know just the one!" Honeynose chimed.

She dashed off behind a wall of ferns and Softclaw sighed. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. All he could hope was that this chosen cat could heal the damage already done, and prevent the wounds that are yet to come.


	3. Chapter 1

Moonlight bathed the lithe bodies moving around the edge of the lake. The water rippled as the wind gently brushed its surface. Lotuspaw felt like she had worms in her belly. It was her first Gathering, and she thought she would be excited, but things had been tense.

Lotuspaw leaped down onto the island and followed Lionpaw into the undergrowth, so close their pelts were touching. She could feel the other clan's stares burning through her dove-gray and white patched fur. A shudder ran up her spine.

"Don't worry about them." Lionpaw whispered, "They just have ants in their pelts."

His humor relaxed Lotuspaw a little, but his tight voice showed that he, too, felt their stares. She sat close to Lionpaw as their clan gathered around them. Each of the clans stayed a good distance away from each other, clustered in small groups.

Hailstar's yowl captured Lotuspaw's attention. She looked up at the tree where the leaders sat. Hailstar sat on the highest branch alone. The other leaders: Vinestar of ShadowClan, Sunstar of WindClan, and Applestar of RiverClan, sat away from him on the opposite side of the tree.

"Why are they sitting away from Hailstar?"

"I don't know." Lionpaw replied.

Ahead of them Shrewtooth turned around a silenced them with a flick of his tail. Lotuspaw caught herself from hissing a bitter reply, and Lionpaw glared beside her. Shrewtooth was still a new warrior! This was his first Gathering as such. He always thought he could flaunt his authority over the apprentices, as if he was our mentor or something.

Hailstar began the Gathering.

"We have two new apprentices joining us today, Lotuspaw and Coldpaw."

Lotuspaw flattened her ears and ducked down in shame when no clan but her own uttered a cheer. Coldpaw on the other hand was glaring at the other clans, daring them to make a comment. Lionpaw's tail stroked Lotuspaw's back comfortingly. There was a similar result for Shrewtooth's announcement.

The announcements from the other leaders flew over Lotuspaw's head. After her disastrous apprenticeship ceremony, all she wanted was for this gathering to end.


End file.
